


I can't sleep without you

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [31]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas2014.  
> Prompt by Emuchiya.

Since he had signed up to play in Filth, James was nervous. Was he going to do a good job ? Was he ready to play such an awful character ? He was so nervous that he couldn't sleep at night. For the 5th time in a row, he lay awake in his bed well past midnight, staring at the boring ceiling of his bedroom. Michael was away visiting his parents, and it made his situation so much worse. The bed felt cold and empty.

James turned around for the umpteenth time, hoping that, this time, it would help. He was looking at the stars through the window when he heard noises from the hallway. He bolted up, worried. "Who is it ?" he called.

The bedroom door opened on Michael. "It's me, relax. I didn't think you would be awake at this time." He threw his coat on the chair and undressed. Finally half naked, he slipped under the blanket.

"I couldn't sleep," James said while snuggling up to his lover. Nestled under Michael's arm, he sighed with contentment.

Michael smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm here now."

Less than five minutes later, James was snoring lightly.


End file.
